Secret Santa: John Hart at Torchwood
by Janto4eva
Summary: Part of the Secret Santa Universe. Set 30 years after the original. Basically what the title suggests: John Hart is at Torchwood after the events in Secret Santa: Who Was That Guy In The Bar? John/Daniel Jack/Ianto


Secret Santa: John Hart At Torchwood

**Summary**: Part of the Secret Santa Universe. Set 30 years after the original. Basically what the title suggests: John Hart is at Torchwood after the events in Secret Santa: Who Was That Guy In The Bar? John/Daniel Jack/Ianto

**Disclaimer: **Torchwood and Doctor Who are the property of the BBC, RTD and SM.

John Hart had been working for Torchwood for almost 2 months and Ianto could already see how much he had changed. The man was no longer the dangerous flirt he used to be, and Ianto knew it was down to his son Daniel's influence. He was still dangerous, but not with anyone in Torchwood. Unfortunately, he couldn't make his husband lose his distrust of the man.

Since his arrival, John had moved in with the only Harkness-Jones son and had protected the young man whenever he could. At first, the girls were apprehensive about their brother moving in with the man who had caused their parents so much grief in the past, but they relaxed when they saw how much John cared for him.

Sat in the boardroom alone, waiting for their morning meeting, John and Daniel were sat in one of the chairs, Daniel on John's knee, kissing fervently. They were over 5 minutes early, having been on duty the night before. Since Jack announced his first pregnancy, all those years ago, Jack had arranged for 2 team members to be in the hub at night, stay for the morning meeting, and head home to sleep, if they weren't needed, after.

Once the Harkness-Jones children reached 21, Jack and Ianto had given them the choice of joining Torchwood, as general support. The only one who didn't take up the offer was 21 year old Rebecca, who had gone off to University to become a teacher. Initially, Daniel had been disappointed when his twin didn't join the organisation with him, but he soon got over it, thanks to his older sisters and parents giving him lots of encouragement and support. Now, just a few months in, he was a valued member of the team.

They were brought out of their kiss by the sound of giggling at the door. Addiena and Kerenza entered the room and sat in the chairs opposite their sibling, who was still wrapped up in his lover's arms.

"You do know Dad will have a fit if he sees you like that?" chuckled the elder girl. At nearly 28, Addiena had grown into a beautiful young woman. She was undoubtedly her Dad's daughter, a trait that had been there since birth and had grown with age.

"Not if Tad's with him, and besides, Dad's always hugging and kissing Tad at work, why can't I with John?"

"Good point, but…"

"Oh, leave him be Addie, he's happy… But if you hurt him…," the younger added, pointing a finger at the blonde man. Kerenza, now 23, had always been protective of her younger siblings. Her nature, much like her Tad, was more reserved, and she was fiercely loyal towards her family.

"Trust me; I will never hurt my beautiful boy. I love him." All three siblings gasped at the man's statement. He was shocked himself, that he'd said those 3 words so easily, _and actually meant them._

Daniel turned to face his lover and asked,

"Do you really mean that?"

John gave him a little peck on the lips and replied,

"Of course gorgeous."

Daniel grinned, even more so than his Dad, and admitted,

"I love you too."

"Good, so how about you be my husband?" the ex-time agent asked, never wanting the man in his arms to ever doubt how he felt about him.

"WHAT!" Jack yelled from the doorway, interrupting Daniel's reply. Before he could go over and cause any harm to John, Ianto wrapped his arms around his husband's waist and whispered in his ear,

"Calm down cariad, it's ok. You know John wouldn't ask if he didn't love Daniel. He wouldn't want to be tied down to someone like our Daniel if he didn't love him. He knows Daniel would never let him get away with the things he used to. I know he has probably been engaged in the past and ran out on them, but I think he knows Daniel won't let him do that this time. I believe this is real cariad. "

Jack sighed, Ianto was right, again. John didn't do commitment, unless he really wanted it.

"Ok," he muttered before turning to John and Daniel. "I may not trust you fully yet John, but I can see you care for my son."

"I do, more than anyone. So gorgeous, what do you say?" Daniel smiled, he knew that this was always meant to be, he just never expected it to be so soon.

"Ok! Yes!" John grinned and kissed the younger man. Curling their arms around each other and deepening the kiss, both were oblivious to the stunned expressions on the faces of the other Harkness-Jones family members.

**Thanks for reading, please review. :)**


End file.
